Hickeys
by Claudio Kilganon IV
Summary: A relaxing day at the hot springs turns into a nightmare of confessions for poor Hinata. Two-Shot. Mainly NaruHina, but minor TenNeji, KakaShiz, InoChoj, TemaShik, and a slight bit of SakuLee.
1. In The Hot Springs

Claudio: WASSUP! FIRST STORY UP! Can I get a WOOT WOOT? So...it took me forever to finish this, I started it before I even had an account on this site, and I was procrastinating doing it becasue, well... I'm just really lazy. I'm planning on making this a Two-shot, but, we'll see. Without further ado...I present to you _Hickeys_.

_Thoughts_

_"Past speaking or flashback speaking"_

_**Kyuubi**_

"Speaking"

(FYI)

(-_-)

* * *

><p><em>Hickeys<em>

Act 1:

In the Hot Springs

_Why did I agree to this? _Hinata thought as she was slowly trailing behind the other five kunoichi. _SOMEHOW_, the girls had convinced hinata to join them for a relaxing day at the spa, curticy of Tsunade, the Godaime, who had said that the girls deserved at least one day off for all there hard work.

_"What better way to spend the day off then at the spa?" _is what Tsunada had asked.

_I can think of at LEAST three BETTER ways to spend it! _Hinata thought, as her mind slowly started to wonder off into Naruto-land. _His Blond hair. His beautiful ocean blue eyes. His chisled chest and muscles. His wonderfully thick...arms. _Hinata started to blush a deep red at these thoughts, and how completely dirty and ero-sensei like they started to become.

"HINATA!" A voice yelled out in annoyence

Hinata's head quickly jerked up from being hung down at the shame of her previous thoughts. Hinata turned a deeper shade of red when she realized that all five girls were looking at her. "Y-yes?" Hinata barely squeeked out. "Hinata, were you even listening to me?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, a little sour annoyence tinted her voice, Hinata noticed.

Hinata once again hung her head down as everyone came to a complete halt on walking. "Ano..n-no... s-sorry, Sakura-chan." Hinata mummbled out while tapping her pointer fingers together, embarassed. Being the center of attention was never really her thing, and keeping it was defently not her strong suit.

Sakura sighed. She could hear the shyness and embarassment in her voice. in Hinata. Not wanting the shy heiress to ditch the vacation for being embarassed like that, Sakura quickly changed her tone to a more...joyful one. "Its okay! All I was saying was that we should probably make the most of this trip, since Tsunade probably do this for us again!"

Hinata shyly nodded in agreement, along with the other five girls. All together, there were 6 of them. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Ten Ten, and Shizune. All the girls continued there journey forward, with anticipation for the spa, expecially the hot springs. With an exeption to one, Hinata Hyuuga, who kept her thoughts to Naruto.

(-_-)

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Yelled Temari with an exaggerated sigh. "I thought it would take all night to get here!"<p>

All of the kunoichi walked into the hots springs womens changing area. From the moment they had walked into the spa, their annoyence and groggyness from walking all day had vanished and was replaced with a soothing feeling edmitting from the spa. At first, they had wanted to get more papmering treatments, but seeing that it had taken all night to get the spa, they thought that they would relax in the spings tonight, and tomorrow, enjoy themselves.

They began to rid themselfs of the sweaty and dirt smeared clothes of the day and tossed them into a hamper near by, with their room number on it.

As they were getting ready to enter the spa, Ino sparked a question, "Hey, where's Hinata?" All the girls began to look around for their timid friend. All wondering the same thing.

Ten Ten popped in, "She walked into the spa ahead of us, when we were at the front counter." Some of the kunoichi nodded absent-mindedly, quite frankely not remembering when the heiress abandoned them. The question soon forgotten, they all grabbed a towel and walked into the hot springs.

(-_-)

* * *

><p>Hinata would have fallen asleep, all alone in the heat of the soothing hot springs, but with her thoughts drifting towards the door everynow and again awating her friends, she stayed awake.<p>

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveil five naked (almost, with the exeption of the towels) kunoichi walk into the hot springs. With that, Hinata quickly ducked most of her body underneth the water, all the way up to her ears. Almost making a large splash with her sudden movement, Hinata began to watch the girls throw their towels away and join her in the hot water.

"AH! Hinata-chan! I can see why you were in such a rush to get in here! its so relaxing..." Shizune mummbled that last part with the pleasuring feel of the water on her bare skin.

"I completely agree..." Sakura and Ino almost slurred together, with the others nodding in agreement.

(-_-)

* * *

><p>At first, the ninja women began to discuss unimportant matters, such as local gossip and such. But then the conversation started to drift in a direction that began to make the girls giggle.<p>

"So Shizune...how is Kakashi?" Ino asked suddenly.

Shizune turned a slight shade of red. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked alomst in shakey voice. and began to rub the back side of her head.

"I think you know what she means..." Temari added with a hint of curiosity in it. And the other girls followed suit.

Hinata perked up a little at this. NOT that she was intrested in Kakashi, however she was intrested in how some of her friends love life was.

"Ano...uhhh, well...its good." shizune stuttered out and looked extremely embarassed. The others look some what unimpressed.

"That's all you have to say? Well I guess Kakashi could never add up to what _MY_ man is." Ino added the last part with heavy sarcasm, and gave Shizune a wink.

"No duh, I don't think anyone in all of Konoha could add up to Choji. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?" Ten Ten said jokingly of course, but Ino took it differently.

"Don't you dare make fun of him! He has to keep that weight in order to do his family's special jutsu! And I suppose NEJI is any better?" Ino said sourly. She crossed her arms and look at the weapons mistress with daggar like eyes.

Ten Ten started "Hehe...Well just to let you guy's know..." Ten Ten gave a evil smirk, "his fingers do more then just block chakra points." All of the girls went slack-jawed at Ten Ten's statment. "But what about you Temari? How the laziest ninja in Konoha treating you?" Ten Ten finished up, with confident in her teasing.

Temari closed her eyes, as if not concerned with awnsering the question, "Well, I'll give you that. Shikamaru is extremely lazy..." The others almost didn't hear her next sentence, "Exept in the bedroom..." Once again all of the girls went slack-jawed, and all of them looked at the fan konoichi, hoping she would shed some light on her statment. "Remember girls...he does put forth energy into what he REALLY wants. Aaaand he IS an amazing stategiest... always knowing where and when to do something... and how exactly to do it and..." Temari shivered with pleasue, "But enough about my Shika-kun! Sakura, from what Shika told me about his last mission, you and Lee have really become close...is there a spark or what?"

Sakura sighed, "Well you see, I want there to be but..." Sakura trailed off. The others waiting for her to finish her sentence, began to get impacient.

"Buuut...?" Shizune tried to pry an anwser, but to no avail, as Sakura was staring intently at something.

Sakura's brow wrinkle a little as she started, "Hinata...whats that on your neck?" All of the girls stopped talking and looked at Hinata.

Hinata wasn't phased by this for a few seconds, not quite grasping what it was Sakura was inquiring about...but then she looked down. During the talk, Hinata had unconsciencely rose slightly out of the water, exposing her neck on up. Upon this realization, Hinata had quickly ducked underneth the water. Unfortunately for her her, Temari and Ino were on ether side of her, and grasped both her arms pulling her back up the surface.

Both blonds moved closer to the tomato red shaded girl and examined her neck. Both of them gasped in unison.

"Oh My God Hinata!" Ino said shocked and surprised. But she quickly regained herself and gave Hinata a wicked grin, "Been a little NAUGHTY, have we? Eh, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tried desperately to escape the tow girls, but could not ripped herself from their iron grip. She blushed a darker shade of red an squeeked out, "Pl-pl-please l-let me g-g-go..."

Temari and Ino giggled at Hinata's embarrassment, but decide not to mentally scare the poor girl, and they let her go.

Hinata instantly retreted to the water again. She began to wonder how long it would take to drown herself in this water. She did after all have the lung capacity of a skilled kunoichi.

Ten-Ten started, "Hinata...you have...you have HICKEYS, trailing down your entire upper frame!" Ten-Ten then began to squeal, and so did the other four girls...besides Hinata of course. Hinata was then bashed with an onslaught of questions.

"OMG, WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?"

"WHO DID IT HINATA?"

"WAS HE CUTE?"

"IS HE FROM KONOHA?"

"IS IT SOMEONE FROM THE HYUUGA CLAN?"

"IS IT FORBIDDEN LOVE?"

Hinata seriously began to consider trying to make a break for it, and dashing as far away from these harpies as physically possible.

As Hinata prepared to jump out of the water, Sakura started to laugh. All of the questions stopped, and all the girls looked at the cherry blossom haired girl. Ino was the first to ask, "Hey forehead girl, whats so funny?"

Everyone waited for Sakura to calm down from her laughing fit. "I think I know where Hinata got those 'love markings' from." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Instantly everyone was distracted by Sakura and forgot all about the almost unconscience Hyuuga heiress.

Sakura began, "Weeeeell...it just so happens that the other day I saw a certain blond Ninja training with Lee, and he had his shirt off. And if I'm correct," she glanced at Hinata, "I believe that I saw very simular markings trailing all the way from his neck down to the elastic waistband of his pants...and maybe even..._further_."

All of the Kunoichi looked at Hinata and in unison whispered

"Naruto..."

* * *

><p>Claudio: Okay, okay... if I really plan to make this a two shot, then I plan to have the next installment up in a week at the most.<p> 


	2. The Confession

Claudio: Okay so as promised, the second chapter of Hickeys. I almost finished this the day after I posted chapter One, I was so exited about getting FIVE review the day I put it up, and none were even that bad! SO CHOICE (eighties reference)! I'm actually considering continuing this past two chapters if I get more good reviews. Something I really want to say is that when I typed Hickeys, I didn't have Open Office, and WordPad doesn't have any spell-check or even tell you when you when you spelled a word wrong! I'm fricken made about that. I had so many mistakes. If anyone wants to, I revised the last chapter, and fixed SOME mistakes. I say some because my eye sucks at catching little things like that. I also have my very first Fanfic that I ever started to type up almost finished. Its pretty long, and it will be called Thunder and Lightning. YEEEES, it will be a NaruHina. Also Workin' on something called Hinata The Closet Pervert...(Heheheheh...) By the way, there are some OOC moments in here, and implied sex...so...yea...

WELL, without any further ado, I give you...HICKEYS CHAPTER 2: THE CONFESSION

_Thoughts_

_"Past speaking or flashback speaking"_

**Kyuubi**

"Speaking"

(FYI)

(-_-)

Hickeys

Act II:

The Confession

Very quickly, the young Hyuuga heiress began to shake from the tension in the hot springs. Everywhere she looked, their were another pair of eyes looking...directly...at...her. Their was almost a killing intent coming from the five other kunoichi sitting around the hot springs. Hinata felt her face becoming redder and redder, honestly, she was already surprised she hadn't fainted yet. Now, sinking slowly back into the water, Hinata began to think of excuses to tell the inquiring kunoichi all around her. She knew in the long run, that they probably would believe her, but it was worth a shot. She really didn't want to be the talk of the next few days. They all would sharing rooms, so there really was no escape. Hinata opened her mouth to begin to speak. Unfortunately, she was immediately interrupted by Ino.

"OMG!" Ino screamed rapping her arms around the shy blue and black haired girl. "When did you FINALLY admit your feelings to that dense knuckle head?" Ino began to squeezed her victim with a vicious bear hug in her excitement.

Hinata began to wheeze from the lack of air, and her face started to turn blue. "I-I-Ino...y-your crushing m-me..." Hinata barely found her voice with the constriction on her body.

Ino quickly released her death grip on poor Hinata, and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Hehehe...sorry about that Hinata. Guess I got carried away!" Ino blushed at her actions.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled with a stress mark on her forehead, "Your gonna kill the poor girl before we get any answers out of her!" Sakura was NOT gonna let that happen. She had not poked at Hinata's shell for the last few minutes to not get anywhere with it.

Temari, who had looked asleep for most of the time began to get interested. Of course she already had been interested the moment Naruto's name had been brought up but if the poor shy girl was to 'faint' like she normally did in stressful situations. If that were to happen, she would never be able to hold this over that hyperactive blonds head for a while. She still never saw what Gaara saw in him. He DID change her brother (diffidently for the better) but he was still the only shinobi in the world who had no natural sense to the obvious around him. "Yea Ino. Give the girl a chance to talk. I wanna hear this."

Ino shot a death glace at Temari, but then turned back to Hinata. "Sorry again Hinata...so...you wanna shed some light on this situation? Are those hickeys really from Naruto?" Ino asked, surprisingly calm, but on the inside, was almost ready to burst with anticipation.

Shizune looked at Hinata. _She looks like she's going to burst into flames any second her face is red. _Shizune (like everyone else) knew that Hinata had had a large crush on Naruto for as long as she could remember. Shizune was positive that it was Naruto who had given the Hyuuga heiress those...'love marks', as Sakura had put it, and with the way that the poor girl was acting, confirmed her thoughts. "Well Hinata? Is it Naruto?" Shizune asked in a comforting tone.

Hinata knew that there was no way out. She could escape these girls as she had said before, and decided that maybe she should tell them the truth, getting it out of the way. Slowly Hinata rose her head out of the water, and looked at each konoichi, noticing that they were all looking at her expecting an answer. She nodded her head and look down, beginning to fiddle with he fingers again. She heard a chorus of squeal once again.

Ten Ten was the first to speak. "HINATA! Good for you!" She gave Hinata a big grin. "So did you finally tell Naruto about your feelings," Ino Glared at Ten Ten for stealing her question, "Or did that dense ball of energy finally get some sense knocked into him?" The weapons' mistress gave a swing of her arm as she said that last part, almost hitting Temari in the head.

Temari ducked right in time, nearly getting swiped by Ten Ten's fist. "HEY! Watch it girl! One more time, and I'll kick your ass like I did in the Chunin exams!" Temari stood up and pointed at Ten Ten. Everyone knew that the two had long since forgotten about their fight at the Chunin exams, and had actually become very good friends. But every now and again they would tease each other with past memories. Ok, well maybe just Temari would, but Ten Ten never really got angry.

Ten Ten began to fan her hand at Temari and closed her eyes. She gave a small, "Eh." She followed it up with a smile and narrow look at Temari. "Like you could beat me again. It was a fluke then, but now, I've grown to be the best konoichi around. INCLUDING Suna." Ten Ten purposefully had a cocky attitude towards The fan wielding girl.

"Why you little-" Temari began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"-Sorry to interrupted you two, but we're all trying to listen to Hinata over here." Sakura said annoyed. She really did want to know some details, and these two fighting wasn't making it any easier. "Hinata...listen, maybe you should just start at the beginning of the story?" Sakura was going to get to the bottom of this.

Hinata knew that she couldn't tell any of the other kunoichi the story of how her and Naruto got together. In fact she knew that she could tell ANYONE. If I tell them...then they'll always look at me in another light. They always hang this over my head. _But if I don't...they'll probably just threaten it out of my Naruto-kun. Maybe I can get them to lose interest in the details. Fat chance of that, but its worth a shot._ "Ano...well...the d-details are pr-pretty boring. You guys w-w-wouldn't be i-interested in th-them...-" Hinata was cut off by Ino.

"Yeah right Hinata! You. And. Naruto. Got. Together. That had to be a one climatic event, right?" Ino smiled at Hinata.

Hinata blushed even more (if that was possible) and looked deeper into the water, mumbling out, "Well...maybe more then one.." It was barely audible. At least to the normal ear, but to trained kunoichi, they heard loud and clear what the shy heiress had said.

For the third time that night, everyone's mouth hung open, but this time it went silent for at least a long five minutes.

In silence, the pink haired girl, the weapons mistress, the flower konoichi, the Hokage's personal aid, and the konoichi from Suna all looked at Hinata dumbfounded. How could this shy, frightened, and cute little girl, be such a..._pervert?_

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sakura spoke. "If you don't tell us now Hinata...we might have to kill you." Sakura looked very serious to Hinata. A dark aura began to seep from the Hokage's apprentice.

_I guess...I guess I have no choice. Here goes nothing. Oh Kami help me. _Hinata thought. Memories of what happened between her and Naruto began to surface and she began. "W-w-well..." Her stutter was really bad now, "I-I-It w-was last w-w-week when he g-g-got back f-from that t-t-two week mission. I had th-th-thought that I had the c-courage to f-finally tell him. The n-next thing I k-k-know, is th-that I was o-outside his a-apartment complex." Her story started.

**Flash Back (Claudio: This will be what happened, but its in third person still, not first person. This is Basically what the girls are hearing**

_What Am I doing Here? I knew that I could never ACTUALLY do this!_ Hinata was standing at the door of her long time crush Uzumaki Naruto. She was beginning to have a mini panic attack. She had gathered up all that she could muster and STILL, she could not bring herself to do the one thing in life she wished so desperately she could.

Today was a beautiful hot summer morning. When Hinata had woken up this morning, she had felt wonderful, and for some reason strangely courageous. Her own father even didn't embarrass or insult her in front of her sister and branch members. She was so happy when she had finally won a spar against another Hyuuga clan member. She wasn't exactly praised by her father by her win, but he didn't tell her she was an embarrassment to the clan, he just said that maybe one day she could get another lucky win.

After her training, which was another successful thing that day (she had managed to deflect Kiba's Gatsuuga technique, and she even avoid being detected by Shino's bugs when team eight had to practice their ability to stay under cover.), she thought that she could conqueror the world. Or to be more specific, her Naruto-kun. Or so she thought.

Now here she was, standing in front of his door, probably looking like an idiot to everyone passing by, and she was scared to death. She had decided that maybe today was not the day that she could do this, and maybe she would try tomorrow. _Or more like never! _She hissed in her own head.

Just as she was about to turn around and walk away in shame, she heard a voice from behind her, "Eh, Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Hinata spun around to the painfully familiar voice. When she turned, she came directly face to face to the number one hyperactive knucklehead shinobi in all of Konoha. Her Crush. Uzumaki Naruto. Her face instantly turn ripe red as she noticed how close they were. How had she not sensed him behind her. "Hinata? Are you all right? Do you need something?" Naruto asked as he adjusted the bags of groceries in his arms. He flashed her his trade mark giant grin.

"Eeep!" Was all that Hinata was able to say. Before she fainted.

(-_-)

_Where am I?_ Hinata's head was spinning. Slowly she began to open her eyes. As the blurry picture of where she was came into view, she tried to figure out why she couldn't move her arms. She Tried to move her legs as well. Nothing. _Why can't I move? _Hinata thought as she started to freak out. When her vision was back, she looked around to find that she was not in a room that she recognized. It was a small room. She noticed that she was lying on a small bed, and her wrists and ankles were cuffed to the bed post. _Where am I? Why am I cuffed to the bed? Whats going on? _Hinata started to struggle against the cuffs, trying to get free, when she heard a voice from the side of the room.

"Up already I see. Its about time. I thought that I would have to start without you." said the voice that Hinata loved. Yes she loved it. She knew that moment that the person spoke, she knew it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hinata turned her head to face him. He was standing in the doorway to the bathroom and he held in his had a kunai. "N-Naruto! Whats going on! W-Why am I t-tied up?" Hinata was scared and yet comforted that Naruto was there. But all of the comfort vanished when Naruto chuckled. It was a creepy (completely OOC) chuckle, and then he looked hungrily at Hinata.

Naruto licked his lips as he began to walk towards the struggling blue and black haired beauty. "Why, Hinata...isn't it obvious? I'm going to take you." Naruto said lustfully. And continued towards Hinata.

Hinata began to have a panic attack. _Did he just say...He did! No! Not like this! Not so...dirty._ Hinata pleaded in her head. "N-Na-Naruto...please...no. Not like this." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Please Naruto..." Hinata tried not to look at he crush as he now stood over her looking down with lust filled eyes. But his hand went under her chin and craned it so she was forced to look directly into his eyes. His eyes were softer then before, but she could still see the lust.

"Hush, my Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he softly pressed his lips against Hinata's. At first, Hinata's head jerked back, but Naruto put his hand behind her head, so she couldn't move away.

Hinata was trying to get away, but his lips were so soft. She couldn't help herself when she gave into the kiss. How could she fight the man she loved? She began to moan into Naruto's mouth, sending shivers down his spine. He released the kiss and backed up a bit, Hinata's lips followed his as they left "Naruto..." She moaned involuntarily. Blushing a deep crimson.

Naruto chuckled again at her. "Hinata. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself.." Naruto positioned himself above her on his bed and readied his kunai.

"Wha...?" Hinata said, still left a little dizzy from the last kiss. She was snapped out of this daze, when Naruto took the kunai and cut her shirt and jacket directly down the front. The cloth fell to her sides and exposed her brilliantly pale skin, and large chest. "Naru-AH!" She could finish as Naruto grabbed her breast and started to softly kneed and massage them. Quickly Naruto bent down and started to suckle on Hinata's right breast. "Naruto..." Hinata moaned again. Her breathing hitched and she arched her back, pushing her chest more and more into Naruto's face. She began to feel an odd warmth between her legs. _No way. His touch...his lips...HIS TOUNGE!_ -Naruto flicked her nipple with his tounge- _Its too much! I feel something building up in me. What is this. I feel like its going to release!_ "Naruto! Something-, I-I-I-, I'm going to-!" Hinata could quite explain what was going on inside her in words, so Naruto spoke for her.

"Its OK Hina-chan. Release it. Release it for me. Your mine now." Naruto said in a husky voice, sticking his finger down Hinata's pants and rubbed her lower petals.

"AH!" Hinata screamed. "Here it comes Naruto!"

(-_-)

_Where am I?_ Hinata's head was spinning. Slowly she began to open her eyes. As the blurry picture of where she was came into view, she experimented moving her arms. To her relief, she could move both her arms and legs. Her Vision began to return to her and she looked around. _Where's Naruto-kun? Was it just a dream?_ Hinata began to sit up on Naruto's bed, when she felt a moisture in between her legs. "Ah!" Hinata moaned and she felt that warmth between her legs like she did in her dream. _What is This? I feel so hot right now. I need his touch again. It felt so good..._Hinata grasped her inner thigh, moaning again. She would've gone higher, but she heard the bathroom door open.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with steam following close behind him, dispersing through out the rest of his room. He was already fully dressed, but his hair still dripped with moisture. _Ahhhh...thats just what I needed! A relaxing shower after a hard mission! _Naruto thought and he exited the bathroom. _I hope Hinata's all ri-._Naruto cut himself off as he saw Hinata sitting up on his bed looking directly at him with a weird look on her face. "Hey Hinata-chan! You finally awake!" Naruto gave her a huge grin. "How ya fellin'? You fainted outside, are you sick or something? Maybe I should've just taken you to Baa-chan in the first place-mmrrph!" Naruto was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his. Hinata had jumped off the bed and ran at Naruto, with a sped he had never seen before. Naruto use force to push her away. "AH! Hinata? What are you doing?" Naruto screamed at Hinata, almost shaking her.

Hinata smirked at her new found courage. "I'm doing what I have always wanted to do." Hinata said, giving Naruto almost no time to recover as she went in for another kiss. Naruto staggered back to the bathroom door, pushing it closed in the process. Hinata swung her arms around Naruto neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned in the process, deeping the kiss, and slid her tounge into her crush's mouth. He gave a slight moan and uncontrolably began to fight her tounge back with his own, causing both parties to shiver with delight.

"Hinata..." Naruto moaned into Hinata's mouth. The sudden feel of euphoric pleasure. With the sudden weight on Naruto, and the amazing kiss, his knees weakened, and he slid down the bathroom door. Hinata was now sitting on Naruto's lap. _Whats going on...why is she doing this? Oh Kami, it feels so good... _Naruto thought and he began to kiss Hinata back. Hinata's lips left Naruto's, and attacked his neck, trailing up to his jaw line. "Hinata...W-why-."

"Don't ask my Naruto-kun...just let me have this. Tonight...Your mine..." Hinata had said, her voice heavy with want, desire, and lust. She procceded to take what was righfully hers. Naruto...

**End Flashback (back to the hot springs)**

"And that's how the hickeys started." Hinata finished her story, surprisingly with no stutter. She loved that she was able to get through her story with out fainting, but the inevitable blush was on level five now, reaching her ears. She looked around to the other girls, and almost giggled. All of the konoichi supported a Hinata blush, looking away, and were holding there hands over something under the water. "Ummmm..." Hinata inquired.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Ino screamed as she jumped out of the water exiting the hot springs grabbing a towel.

"ME TWO!" Screamed Shizune following in suit with Ino.

"ME THREE!"

"ME AS WELL!" and so on and so on, until all the girls left.

Hinata now sat alone in the hot springs. She finally let the giggle reach her lips, "Opps." she sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't tell them me and Naruto-kun's stories anymore." Hinata leaned back and rested her head on the outside of the hot spring, and relaxed, enjoying the hot water for the first time that night. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata's mind began to travel to her lover, wanting to be in his arms again.

Claudio: Freakin' finally finished this. Thinking about doing a follow up for fun. Who knows? Review please! Don't mind flames, but I prefer constructive criticism!


End file.
